


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by BridgetteIrish



Series: Sara and Ava [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Ava and Sara are hiding from the Secret Service after a mission involving the President.





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr Super Sappy Tumblr prompt meme: "Shut up and Kiss Me"

“How long do we need to sit here and wait?”

“As long as it takes.”

Sara rolled her eyes and took in her surroundings. The bridge overpass had started to feel like it was closing in around her. They’d been hiding out for almost two hours. Sara was sure their pursuers had moved on. She felt a trickle of sweat roll down her neck and between her shoulder blades and she was feeling anxious and restless. “I gotta get outta here. It’s been silent for an hour. Let’s just make a run for it.” 

She made to stand but Ava’s strong hand pulled her back down by the elbow. “Sit your ass down, Captain. That bridge is still crawling with Secret Service. They think you tried to kidnap the President of the United States. If you think they’re going to just give up and go home, you’re more of an ameteur than I originally thought.”

“Up yours, Suit. I was saving the world while you were still pushing papers in Rip’s little training camp.” Sara peeked out around the stone wall she’d been seated against. She knocked her head back against the wall twice then made a decision. “Stay here and smell this rancid river if you want, but I’m making a break for it.”

She looked back to Ava. Anger and warning flashed in her eyes and Sara was taken aback by the sudden flush of heat she felt at the intensity she found there. She was desperate to escape the presence of this woman, who knocked her off balance more than any number of ninjas ever could. She tore her eyes away, pulled the scarf up around her nose and mouth and pulled the fedora down over her eyes. “See ya on the flipside, Agent Sharpe.” She ducked around the wall and out of sight.

Ava took a few seconds to send a silent internal scream to the underside of the bridge above her, whispered “Dammit,” under her breath and followed.

XX

They made it a hundred yards to an alley between two buildings just as a line of men in black spotted them and began pursuit. Sara pulled Ava into the alley by her hand and pressed her against the bricks. 

“Stay still.” Sara peeked around the corner and ducked back into the alley. “They’re coming.” Footsteps and voices were coming closer from somewhere down the block. Sara’s heart was racing. A wave of adrenaline brought a mischievous smile to her lips. She lived for this kind of excitement. The chase, the escape, the rush.

“I swear to god, Lance, if I get stuck in federal lockup in the 60s I will–”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Sara stood in front of Ava, shielding her from view and pressed a finger to her lips.”

“Wha-?” But before Ava could question her further Sara’s full, soft lips were on hers. She tilted her head so her wide-brimmed fedora covered both their faces.

Ava had the vague sense of a number of people running past their alley, but couldn’t concentrate on anything but the leap in her belly when the tip of Sara’s tongue brushed her lower lip and the way her mouth opened to the kiss and the faint taste of Sara’s honey lip balm. Ava brought a hand up to cup Sara’s cheek and heard herself sigh quietly.

Then it was over. The warmth of Sara’s soft curves and the taste of her mouth left her all at once and the cool damp river air blew a lock of hair across her face. Their eyes met and Ava was surprised by the flash of excitement she found there. This woman was adventure personified and she was having fun, being chased by government flunkies and evading capture in another time. Ava used her well-honed self-control to suppress her desire to kiss the smirk off Sara’s face and brushed the hair from her eyes.

“They’re gone,” Sara whispered. “The waverider is a half mile north.” She peeked around the corner again and glanced back to make sure Ava was with her. “Ready, Suit?” Ava nodded. Sara grinned and bit her lip like a kid about to do something forbidden. “Run.”


End file.
